PPRNet, an experienced, successful national primary care practice-based research network, is submitting this application in response to the AHRQ RFA for Research Centers in Primary Care Practice Based Research and Learning (RCPC). PPRNet is administratively housed at the Medical University of South Carolina (MUSC), where a growing cadre of investigators among several colleges and departments collaborate in its research activities. PPRNet currently has 226 member practices with 1179 primary care providers in 43 States. PPRNet practices use a common electronic health record (EHR) and pool data quarterly for research and quality improvement. Member practices and the EHR vendor actively collaborate with PPRNet to assure its growth and success. Founded in 1995, PPRNet research has been focused on themes relevant to AHRQ: health information technology, patient safety, and prevention and care management in primary care. The specific aims of this application are to expand the PPRNet research team with emphases on investigators that research care for the underserved and patient activation, improve our readiness to respond to a broad scope of rapid cycle funding announcements planned for RCPC, and further enhance our infrastructure and activities for disseminating and implementing research findings. Expansion of our research team will be pursued by leveraging existing investigators' relationships with faculty across MUSC Colleges, Centers and Departments. This expansion of our investigators will facilitate our ability to respond to RCPC and other funding announcements. Dissemination and implementation, a core function of our current mission, will be enhanced through: clinical performance reports, network meetings, practice site visits, our web page, and web 2.0 applications comprising webinars and social media tools. PPRNet is well positioned to meet the goals for the RCPC: accelerate both the generation of new knowledge and a community of learning for primary care practices to improve quality, patient safety and effectiveness of care. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: A strong primary healthcare system is needed to improve our nation's well-being, and research in primary care is both relatively under-developed and critical. This project is intended to further develop the infrastructure of PPRNet, a long-standing successful practice-based primary care research network, and enhance its ability to conduct research critical for helping to improve our primary healthcare system.